El convite
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Años después de su boda, deciden quedar todos juntos para celebrar el convite. Porque ellos se lo merecen.


Mycroft se miró al espejo una vez más y recolocó el nudo de su corbata, quitando una pequeña arruga.

—Estás perfecto, papi.

La vocecita de su izquierda lo distrajo.

Cuatro años atrás decidieron adoptar un bebé, llamándola Noelia Holmes-Lestrade. Era una niña curiosa y aventurera con mucha capacidad de atención y mucha empatía.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Mycroft pasándose la mano por el pelo —. No quiero que papá piense que soy feo.

Noelia puso los brazos en jarras y le miró con enfado.

—¡Papá no pensaría eso! Le parecerías guapo aunque fueras en bañador —le dijo indignada.

Mycroft rio, se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó.

La niña se sonrojó un poco y miró a su vestido rosa claro.

—¿Yo estoy guapa? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Eres la niña más guapa del mundo —le dijo sonriendo.

Noelia alzó la cabeza con orgullo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tiró de la mano.

—Vamos, vamos. Llegaremos tarde —le regañó

Mycroft sonrió, le apretó con suavidad la mano y bajó con ella las escaleras. Se montaron en el coche negro que les esperaba, Sherlock ya estaba dentro.

—¡TITO! —exclamó Noelia antes de lanzarse contra él.

El detective hizo un gesto aburrido pero cuando la niña le abrazó, sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo con cariño. La colocaron en la silla y el coche arrancó.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto? —preguntó Sherlock aburrido —. Que yo sepa, ya estáis casados. Tuve que ir a esa boda, además.

—Lo sé querido hermano, pero como recordarás no lo pudimos celebrar porque estábamos ocupados. Así que lo celebraremos ahora.

—¿Y os iréis de luna de miel también? —preguntó Sherlock ligeramente asqueado.

—Sí —respondió Mycroft.

—¿Me vais a traer una hermanita? —preguntó Noelia ilusionada.

Mycroft rió.

—A lo mejor… —comentó.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido antes de bajar de nuevo la vista a su teléfono. El coche los dejó en el restaurante donde comerían, allí ya les esperaban los invitados y Greg.

Era cierto que ya se habían casado, pero solo había sido un mero trámite para que adoptar fuera más sencillo. No les llevó ni media hora firmar unos papeles en el juzgado y llevar un par de testigos.

Pero el trabajo, la adopción y el acostumbrarse a tener hijos a su cargo había hecho que retrasaran el convite hasta ese día.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Noelia.

Greg estaba ya dentro del restaurante, con un bebé de unos seis meses vestido de traje y corbata. El pequeño miraba atentamente a la señora Hudson y le movía el sonajero para que le prestara atención.

—Hija —dijo Greg agachándose un poco para darle un beso en la frente —. Estás muy guapa.

La niña sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al bebé.

—Hola Alan —saludó —. ¿Sabes que papá y papi van a volver a celebrar su boda cuando seas grande? —le informó cogiéndole la mano.

—¿Cuándo hemos hablado de eso? —le preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

—Ha soñado con el pastel —le dijo Mycroft riéndose—. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó a Greg.

El policía asintió, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Estás muy guapo —susurró.

Mycroft le volvió a besar, cogiéndole por la cintura.

—Y tú… —murmuró.

Noelia sonrió encantada y se abrazó a una pierna de Mycroft.

—Tengo hambre papás —informó.

—Cierto hija, ya es tarde. ¿Vamos? —dijo Greg mirando a Mycroft.

Mycroft asintió y se acercó a la mesa principal. Hizo sonar su copa y dio un breve discurso agradeciendo a todos su presencia allí para celebrar ese día tan especial con ellos. Luego, se sentaron a la mesa.

Los platos que habían elegido para la comida habían sido un guiño a las primeras cenas que habían tenido Greg y Mycroft cuando empezaron a salir.

Incluso de aperitivo habían puesto Fish&Ships recordando la primera vez que Greg decidió arrastrarlo a un restaurante que no sobrepasara su presupuesto mensual para vivir.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, un gran pastel de varios pisos hizo entrada en el lugar.

Noelia se bajó del sitio rápidamente y corrió hacia la mesita donde estaba, contemplándolo embelesada. La pareja se levantó y se pusieron uno al lado del otro para coger el cuchillo y cortar un pequeño trozo mientras Sherlock tocaba el violín de fondo.

Cuando apartaron el pedazo de pastel en un plato aparte Greg sonrió con maldad, obvió la cuchara y cogió la mitad con la mano para metérselo de golpe en la boca a Mycroft, manchándole las mejillas y la nariz.

Los invitados reían al igual que Greg.

—Lo siento cielo —le dijo —. Toda mi vida he querido hacer eso.

Noelia se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

—¡Papi hazlo tú también hazlo tu también! —exclamó.

Mycroft se lamió el labio superior y miró a Greg.

—Está buena la tarta… —comentó —. Deberías de probarla.

Cogió el trozo del plato e hizo lo mismo que había hecho Greg con él, luego lo cogió por la nuca y lo besó con ansia, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

—Te quiero Greg —susurró.

El policía sonrió y le lamió la punta de la nariz.

—Yo también, querido.


End file.
